Blood Bath
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Damon is entranced by the seductive allure of the Blood Countess Erzsebet Bathory. Will one of history and Folkelore's most famous Serial killers/Vampires bring Damon back to the dark side? Or Will Elena be able to save him?
1. Soon

** While I started writing this story, I realized today is the anniversary of Erzsebet Bathory's death; hope you like.**

**Blood Bath:**

A bruised and scraped young woman was chained to a radiator. Duck tape silenced her screams as she watched her boy friend being feasted on. She had thought vampires only existed in books and movies, the creature draining the blood from her lover proved differently. She thanked God his howls and screams had ceased; which meant the beast was finishing its dinner. The Vampire raised its head and walked over to the bound girl who was shaking with what the vampire considered, delicious fear. It lowered itself in front of its female victim and the girl wondered how something so beautiful could be so cruel and animalistic.

"Even after four centuries, the fear of a young girl still intoxicates me." The blood drinker spoke, and then noticed a purity ring on its captive's finger. It smirked.

"Virgin blood has always been my favorite." The vampire's eyes seemed to enter its victims mined. For the girl felt calm. The creature released its captive from her bonds and removed the duck tape from her mouth. It then gave her its feminine alabaster hand for her to take

"Come with me " the vampire commanded. The girl did as she was compelled to do and walked with her boy friends killer through a sliding metal door. In the center of the otherwise baron room was a tub. They both walked over to it.

"Get on your knees and lean over" the vampire commanded. The girl did just that. The blood drinker produced a knife from her pocket and handed it to her victim.

"Slit your throat" The creature watched with Glee as her victim drained her crimson life fluid into the base of the porcelain tub.

"Soon Damon Salvatore…soon"

**Next chapter up soon:**


	2. Lizzie

Damon had not felt this lonely since Kathryn's betrayal. Elena was a vampire now but he could not enjoy immortality by her side. Stefan got that pleasure and it bit him. He sat in the Mystic Grill bar taking another sip of bourbon. It was a slow night and Damon was thankful Jeremy wasn't working the night shift. He wasn't in the mood for any Gilberts. The bar tender looked up at a person walking up to the bar. They sat down and the bar tender asked

"What can I get you?"

"What he's having" The voice was female and sultry. It drew the blue-eyed vampires attention and he looked up to see a woman out of a fairy tale. Her hair was raven black and held together in a braid by a thick gold cored. Her skin was creamy white. The woman's eyes were heavy litted and were the color of amber. But what drew Damon's full attention were her full lips, plum and desirable.

"See anything you like?" Damon realized he had been starring

"Sorry…I" The woman smiled at his tong tied response and she gave an intrigued smile.

"I'm Lizzie…Lizzie Deimos." She extended a slender hand. Damon reciprocated the gesture.

"Damon…Damon Salvatore."

"Ooh Italian, I chose rite in sitting next to you" her flirtatiousness made Damon slightly blush. What was going on with him? He was Damon Salvatore a man who was worshiped by women but now this woman was stripping that away. He wasn't used to being on a woman's playing field…except when it came to Katherine…. or Elena.

"I think you did besides your name is in the Mediterranean too Greek I believe" Damon felt like he was now getting ground with Lizzie.

"And if memory serves Deimos was the Greek god of terror. So tell me Lizzie are you a terror?" He gave his signature smile and he believed he got her. She leaned in closer and answered in a whisper

"Only for weak men." She sipped her drink letting the amber liquid slip between those rose red lips. Damon was dumbfounded. He was in the presents of someone who knew his angle and he hated to admit it but it was a turn on.  
>"Want to get out of here and find something stronger?" Lizzie's question made Damon light up.<p>

"Sure" Damon paid and they both left the grill. Mystic falls seemed barren at night; the only light was from the long precession of streetlights.

"So where did you want to get that stronger drink?' Damon asked. A jogger was coming their way. She was a woman of minimum build and pretty features.

"Rite their" As soon As Lizzie answered her eyes turned blood red and fangs appeared in her mouth. Before Damon could react Lizzie's had run over to the woman with vampire speed and sunk her fangs into her throat.


End file.
